Damaged Goods
by canadianfatcake
Summary: Best friends Alice, Bella and Rosalie go on a trip to the Caribbean, where they meet 3 lovely boys called Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Will sparks fly or will it all go horribly wrong? ALL HUMAN BxE AxJ RxEM, JASPER/ALICE-CENTRIC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have reposted this chapter will corrections and Rosalie's POV, enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to **_**Jaliceforever**_**, who is forever my Twilight buddy!**

**Disclaimer: I never have or never will own anything as good looking as Edward or Jasper as good as it would be.**

Bella POV

'Wake up Bella!' Alice shouted as I opened my eyes to the light-drenched room. The curtains were open exposing the sun and the main light was also switched on.

'Alice, what the hell?' I asked in awe as I rolled out of my bed with a 'thud' on the wooden floor.

'You know perfectly well what, we're going on holiday today remember, silly?' Replied Alice in a mocking tone.

'Holy crow, how did I forget about that? Dead excited now!' Seriously sarcasm was one of my strongest points. 'Honestly Alice, however hard you try, I will never be excited for this holiday; it's just another chance for me to get embarrassed out of my mind in a skimpy bikini that you picked out when everybody stares at me.' She had booked this holiday to the Caribbean for us and our best friend Rosalie.

'Bella, shut it! You know everyone stares at you because they think that you are stunningly beautiful in a two piece.' Alice said with a persuasive smile.

'Ok, whatever you say, dear' I said curtly as I sauntered into the bathroom and began to brush my teeth.

'Well, anyways, I am going to McDonald's now to pick up some breakfast and then picking Rose up from her house, God only hopes that she is up, ready and raring to go unlike some people _cough_ Bella Swan _cough_' I rolled my eyes at her. 'And I want less of the attitude Swan, when I get back you are having a full scale makeover.' And with that Alice skipped out of the bathroom and I heard the front door slam shut.

It was a really nice place, it had a lovely view of the meadows in Forks, Washington. Some people in the town argued that two 19 year old girls couldn't possibly need a house so large, but we were fine with it. Five bedrooms, okay, a bit excessive but we, well Alice used it as storage for her clothes. Both of our fathers owned a firm called CullenSwan enterprises and therefore earned a lot of money – which we spent…well. They didn't live in Forks, though, they lived in Seattle, the nearest big city.

I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered when I would find the right guy, Alice had said that the time would come. Easy for her to say – she had guys falling at her feet everywhere she went at school, but being Alice, she turned them all down, she said that when her true love came along, she would know, however, this didn't stop her from sleeping around a bit when she got drunk. I've had just the one boyfriend – Mike, that didn't end up too good.

Alice POV

I got into my lovely Porsche Turbo 911 and placed the key in the ignition. I quickly examined my make-up and ruffled my short black spiky hair in the wing mirror and then adjusted my Abercrombie sweatpants then started the car. On my short drive to McDonald's, I realised how desperate I was for my soul mate, why was it taking so long for him to arrive? I was seriously sick of 'sleeping around' as Bella calls it and then disposing of all the guys. I wanted something serious; Bella just didn't understand how desperate I was. I drove-thru McDonald's and picked up pancakes and hash browns for me, Bella and Rose. We had known Rose since kindergarten, however she didn't live with us as she somehow thought that she was intruding. Now if I was 'sleeping around' with guys, then God knows what Rosalie does, she can barely go out at night without sleeping with some random guy she doesn't know. But we don't care, as long as she plays safe and makes no mini-Roses.

I got to Roses smaller house and rattled on the door. My beautiful blonde friend opened the door with a face like thunder. I gulped.

Rosalie POV

I was so pissed off. I was supposed to be picked up by Alice in ten minutes and I still hadn't managed to pack all of my clothes into the 3 suitcases I had for our trip to the Caribbean. I had a bet going with Bella that I could do it and I wasn't going to lose. Yuck.

Then I heard a knock at the door and became even more stressed out. Alice was early! Trust her. I stomped to the door and swung it open to reveal the tiny Alice on my doorstep, I showed her an aggressive look on my face. Her expression went from abnormally happy to quite scared.

'What is it Rose?' She asked sweetly.

'It's the freakin' suitcases, Alice. Nothing will pissing well fit into them! ARGH!' I screamed with my impatience rising.

'Oh, dear, sweet, naïve Rosalie Hale, what in God's name am I going to do with you?' I looked at her with severe distaste as she gave me a charming smile. How dare she taunt me like this! 'Look, Rose,' Oh My God, you've got to be kidding me, she has more to say. You can't shut this girl up! 'It's perfectly simple.' She continued to say as she began to fold up my evening wear and place it thoughtfully into one of my Louis Vuitton suitcases.

Ten minutes later the hash browns were cold, but my suitcases we packed and nothing was missing. Alice Cullen – what a genius. Ask her to work out some math equation, she wouldn't be able to do it for love nor money, but ask her to fit an inhuman amount of clothes into a baby amount of suitcases, she's the one! What a handy friend to have.

I slipped on my Dolce shades and proceeded out of the front door with Alice and my suitcases in tow. We got our selves comfy in the Porsche and then drove off back to Alice's house, ready for the holiday spirit to begin!

**Jasper and Edward like reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG guys I'm so sorry, this is such a short chapter, but who am I kidding, it's two in one day! Also read **_**Eternal Night**_** by **_**Jaliceforever**_** it's awesome, but not until you read this!**

**Disclaimer: You seriously think that I own Twilight? You're thick.**

Bella POV

'Well this just sucks.' I said as the rain poured heavily down on my just-straightened hair. I wasn't usually one to worry about something as trivial as this, but hell, I was going on holiday!

'Just live with it, Bella.' Said Alice, as she stuck up her umbrella. 'We've only got to walk from here to the airport, it will take about five minutes…Rose, get out of the car.'

I knew that, but I was soaking wet in the middle of a car park. I wasn't the happiest of people right now, however it was quite amusing watching Alice attempt to drag Rosalie out of the car by her blonde hair. Eventually, Rose gave in and took immediate refuge under Alice's pink umbrella.

As we reached the queue for the check-in desk, we decided that it would be best if we unloaded our suitcases from the trolley so that we didn't get in other people's way. Rosalie and Alice took their bags off with ease. Then it came to me, puny old Bella. I couldn't move my cases to save my life!

'Need a little help there?' A velvety sounding voice cam from behind me. Of course, me being me, I wanted to do this myself.

'No thank you, I'm perfectly fi-' I turned around to see the most gorgeous being I had ever seen in my entire life. His hair was rough and bronze coloured, he was quite tall and lean, but also very muscular. Don't even get me started on the cheek bones. PHWOAR!

'Are you sure about that?' He asked as I had one last attempt in vain to pick up my suitcase. I shook my head. 'I didn't think so. I'm Edward by the way.'

'Bella' I said, trying not to stutter. Edward lifted of my suitcase with those lovely muscles of his and flashed me a beautiful smile. 'Thank you, Edward.'

'Anytime, Bella.' He flashed one last smile and turned and walked of in the opposite direction that we were just about to go in. I gazed into the space where Edward just was and let out a prolonged sigh.

'Wow, Bella.' I turned to see Alice and Rose by my side. 'He was a hottie!' Said Rosalie. All I could do to that was '_hmmm_'.

'_The flight BH786 to Barbados is now boarding, please proceed to gate number 11'_ Spoke a man over the tannoy system.

'Oh, that's us.' Said Alice as the man finished talking. 'Let's go!'

**Once again guys, sorry for the length of the chapter. But one thing that will make the following chapters longer…REVIEWS! love you xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings, I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I am on holiday and there is minimal internet usage. I made this chapter quite long because people seem to have a fetish with long chapters. There is a lot of Rose POV in this chapter. Many people don't like her, but I'm a fan.**

**Have finally seen the movie, TWICE. It took **_**YEARS**_** for **_**STUPID**_** England to release it. I was literally falling out of my chair through it all because it was **_**SO AMAZING**_**. I loved Jasper, literally. He was amazing, his little baseball bat skills made me go giddy - Jenny (**_**Jaliceforever**_**) and I **_**ACTUALLY**_** died. Then there was his 'Oh, Well, I think we can handle that.' FIT. I'm going to see it at least twice more. I can't live without it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight of Jasper, but I will own Jackson Rathbone (with blonde hair)…ONE DAY.**

**Anyway, onwards and upwards with the story.**

**Alice POV**

We, well I, sauntered happily onto our plane, with Bella and Rosalie dragging behind me. I expect that their less than excited mood was due to the moisture in the Seattle air- quite wet, it made the frizz come out.

I poached the window seat as Bella slid in beside me, leaving Rosalie having to sit in one of the two seats behind us. A part of me felt for her as she didn't have anybody to talk with, that was until a hunky piece of man came and placed himself next to her. I noticed that she checked him up and down, and then let out a small smile after adjusting her hair.

**Rosalie POV**

PHWOAR! This guy was a sex bomb. Why, Lord, why did my hair have to go frizzy-boom today? I thought to myself.

'Hello.' He said in a surprisingly polite tone, it didn't really match his big, muscular body and his tall frame, but I didn't mind because he seemed really sweet. I ended up staring at his beauty for a moment until I managed to squeeze out a reply – I wasn't usually like this when it came to men, I'd normally be all over him by now, what was different?

'Hiya, my name is Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose.' I said with a fantastic gleaming smile. He replied with a lovely smile, I almost died right there.

'I'm Emmett McCarty.' Oh My God, what a sweet name, a bit old fashioned and also a tad British, but sweet all the same. I nodded in response to his name and then turned to the magazine which I held in my hands. I could see out of the corner of my eye in my peripheral vision that he was looking at me, as much as I loved to be admired, this did make me feel a little awkward and self-conscious. After a moment he turned away and looked down the isle towards the back end of the plane, I think that he was trying to mouth something to someone based on the movements from what I could see of the back line of his jaw.

A couple of minutes into the flight I took out my iPod touch and started to listen to my music, but just as I pressed the play button, Emmett next to me took out his iPod, his was also a touch. We ended up having a long conversation about how we both have the same iPod with the same capacity.

Once that conversation was finished I put my headphones in again and laid my head back in my seat, staring out of the window at the sun (not right at it). A while later, with an hour left to fly, Emmett took out one of his headphones and said: 'Rosalie, I'm very bored, can we please talk about something, I don't even mind what, but if I listen to another McFly song I shall surely die.' Hmm, he didn't seem the McFly type, but he has surprised me a lot so far, I though to myself. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't possibly come up with a topic to talk about, we were, I could tell, totally different. I took my pink headphones out and wrapped my iPod up in them. I then placed it neatly on my lap and covered it with my hands. I turned slightly so that I was facing Emmett to make it easier to converse. I took a deep breath; I don't think that I had ever met somebody so beautiful before. I don't understand why I felt so differently about this man as apposed to any other man.

'Um, I'm not really sure what there is to talk about Emmett. Erm…what are your interests?' oh no, I sounded like an actual loon; how will he ever see me as more than the girl he sat next to one time on the way to Barbados? But to my surprise, he replied in a way I thought amazing.

'Oh, my interests; football, cars, a pretty girl.' As he said that, he winked at me. I'm dead. He though that I was pretty. I was so happy. I let out a ghastly grin after he winked which just made him smile a cheesy grin in response. To add to the fact that he winked, he also liked cars: I love cars.

'You like cars? I love cars. I'm actually a part time mechanic.' I said with a smile playing at my lips. He stared in awe.

'No way. That's so cool. And freckin' hot – a girl in overalls, wow.' I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

'Yes, that's right. You should seriously see me in my overalls, they're hot pink!' What was I doing? I was full on flirting. I've never really had to flirt before. I usually just jumped men. But I liked it. It was fun. To add to it- he was flirting back.

'I'm afraid that I'm going to have to see you in these overalls to believe them.' He said. He was a tad dense.

'I don't take overalls on my holiday, do i?' Seriously, some men make no sense.

'Who said that I wanted to see you in your overalls on your holiday? Holidays are just reserved from small, tight skimpy bikinis.' He said with a dashing smile and a chuckle. I playfully hit him. I couldn't believe it; we were just like old buddies.

The hour to landing passed and we put our trays up and our belts on due to the air-hostesses request. Once the plane landed, I was reluctant to leave Emmett, just as he was reluctant to leave me. Nut after our exchange of numbers, we both parted to reach our respective friends. Emmett was also travelling with two of his friends, just as I was.

I took my sunglasses from their case as we stepped out of the plane, as did Alice and Bella. The three of us each fumbled around our bags for a moment to find our passports to go through passport control. Once through this, Alice and I decided to go to the toilet to touch up our make-up as Bella waited with the trolley for our suitcases – not that she would be able to lift them from the luggage carousel. After Alice and I had finished with our make-up, we joined Bella at the edge of the luggage carousel room.

'Bella, you shouldn't let these people push past you. You have to wrestle your way to the front' Alice said to Bella in a very cheery way.

'Cut her some slack, Alice, it's not as if she would be able to lift the suitcases if they came around anyway.' I quickly shot Bella an apologetic look after she frowned. 'Nothing hurts like the truth, Bella.' She then turned her frown upside down and smiled at us.

**Alice POV**

About a half hour later we were all ready to depart the airport on our way to the lovely 5 star hotel we had booked on a sandy white beach. We called over a taxi, however as I walked up to the taxi, the most spectacular looking man I had ever seen stepped in front of me to take the taxi. He didn't notice me. I coughed loudly and he turned around.

'Oh goodness, I'm ever so sorry. I didn't see you there. This taxi is all yours madam.' He said with a gleaming smile. His lush blond honey coloured hair was swaying gently in the breeze and his piercing blue eyes never left contact with my boring brown eyes. This was him, the man that I have been waiting for for so long. My soul mate. We made a connection; I could tell that he felt it too. He was tall and lean with some gorgeous muscles. Unfortunately, he left all to soon with a 'See you around maybe.'

I couldn't have this. 'Wait.' I called after him. He turned, with his face still sporting that lovely smile. 'I'm Alice, by the way.'

'Jasper.' He said as he turned way to a distant taxi which his friends I can assume had got. Jasper, what a lovely name, it totally suited him.

We had to have two taxis due to the amount of luggage Rose and I had. Bella and I went in one taxi with Bella's suitcase, and half of my stuff. Rose went in the other taxi, with the rest of the luggage.

'Bella, did you see him?' I asked as she got into the taxi. I hope that he was real and I wasn't just imagining things.

'Yes, Alice, I did. I also noted the way that he looked at you. He liked you.' That made me smile, but then I frowned.

'it was him, my soul mate. But I'll never see him again.' I complained.

'If it was meant to be Alice, then you shall see him again. Just like me and Edward, I know for a fact, that if he is the man, then I shall surely see him again. Then if I don't see him again, I shall move on.' I huffed, he wasn't as good looking, or nice as Jasper was, I thought to myself.

As we reached the hotel, we all had our luggage taken straight to our rooms. We three girls went up to the reception desk to check in where the receptionist was a sweet, old lady. She gave us our room key, for the top floor, and sent us on our way after we thanked her.

As we entered our room, I was shocked in a way. It was beautiful. We had views of the beach and the sea, the lovely light blue sea. It was lovely. That wasn't even mentioning the 3 huge bedrooms we had on top of the living room and bathroom. There was a 4 poster bed and everything. It wasn't that I hadn't stayed in somewhere like this before, it was just ever since I had that conversation, as short as it was, with Jasper, I have thought a lot more of everything. I didn't even think that that was possible for me. Because it was reaching the evening, we decided that we would go down for a quick drink, but before that, we thought we would have a little girls' chat, i.e. about the boys that we met today. We had all found our perfect matches. I didn't care that I was hardly with Jasper for a minute, but he just felt right.

Rosalie told us about Emmett, and the fact that they have some similar interests and that they were doing some major flirting. I told them about Jasper and how he was so polite and he couldn't seem to take his eyes from mine. Bella also told us about Edward, even though we witnessed what happened with her and Edward as it was happening, we couldn't deny her the pleasure of talking about him. We decided, as the girl talk took us longer than anticipated, that instead of drinks, we would go for dinner in the restaurant. As we were getting ourselves ready, there was banging coming from the room next door. Added to this, there was also very loud music. This was Rose's moment of expertise.

We all moved to next door's door and banged louder than whoever was in there was banging. Then the door opened. We all gasped. Even the men behind the door. There was no way. Starring back at us were 3 men. Jasper, Edward, and from what I heard of Rosalie's description, Emmett. They were all best friends.

'No way.' Said Bella as she looked at Edward. He let out a small smile and didn't remove his eyes from her face.

'I don't bel-' I was cut short of my sentence when gorgeous Jasper finished it for me.

'ieve it.' He said with a smile, exposing his shiny white teeth. Oh My God, we were so meant to be. Rosalie and Emmett didn't say anything they just starred in awe.

**Ok personally I loved that chapter and I put a lot of effort into writing it. So I am expecting many a review. Please. I will write and update faster, the more reviews I receive. And if I don't update again before Christmas; HAPPY CHRISTMAS! **

**Jalice-Bedward-Rommett xxxxx**


	4. AN

**Hi guys, I'm sorry but as much as I love you, this story has to be cancelled. I have lost my chapter 4 which was 4,000 words long and I cannot be bothered to write it again. I might rewrite if I get 30 reviews. ******** Can anyone give me any Jasper/Alice ideas for stories to write because I really want to write one but I have nada ideas.**

**Sorry again guys….**

**Love you xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK guys, ****Literally all it needs is 11 more reviews for me to rewrite chapter four and carry on with my story. I am also writing a story which is a crossover between Wild Child and Twilight, where Alice is Poppy and Jasper is Freddy. Look out for it.**

**Please carry on giving me more ideas, maybe for a funny Jasper/Alice one-shot? **

**Jalice-Bedward-Rommett xxx**


End file.
